Heir to the Dragon
by bigjake90
Summary: During the Battle of Ba Sing Se, General Iroh finds an orphaned babe amid the ruins. This story follows the life of that boy, starting in his early years among Fire Nation Royalty into his years at the side of the Avatar. Follow Yuudai Agni, Heir to the Dragon.
1. Intro

Hello All! Welcome to my little world! I'm am not the biggest fan of writing out Author's Notes, but I have made some pretty significant changes to the world of Avatar and believe that some pre-story explanation is in order.

The first major change is some of the character behavior. I have changed some characters based mainly on the effect a new character would interact with them. Let's explore some of these, shall we?

-Azula:

The biggest change has been Azula, basically doing a full reversal of how she was in the show. She's still extremely intelligent, extremely assertive and above all else, a dangerous firebender. Her biggest changes come in her relationships with those around her. She isn't manipulating, she isn't condescending, and she loves her brother. The biggest reason for this is the bond she develops with Yuudai. They start out as childhood friends, but they eventually develop a passionate romance. His influence has made her a good person who becomes one of the Avatar's most powerful allies

-Azulon:

Azulon, according to the history and the Avatar wiki, Azulon was known for brutality, ruling with an iron fist, and being cold to his family. The only problem I saw with this logic was how good a man Iroh was. Even if a "spiritual journey" could influence someone towards good, I always thought someone that good would have a strong, fatherly influence. Someone can be a hard ruler and still love their family.

-Jet:

Long story short, I strongly dislike Jet. I always thought he was a bully and an all-around douche, even if his companions were entertaining as all hell. I hate bullies and decided that because he does contribute in some pretty significant ways, I decided he could be a villain in the eyes of Yuudai, a villain that gets his ass kicked handedly. Add a nice little storyline involving Azula, and you have a solid brawl that I personally can't wait to write.

The second major change is the age of the kids. As you saw, this is a romance story as well as adventure. Yuudai/Azula, Zuko/Mai, and the canon pairings of the Gaang will all be in this story and, as you've probably figured out with the "mature" rating, things will get steamy eventually. Everyone is over 18, and that was for my own discomfort more than anything.

I hope that everyone enjoys this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you do enjoy my writing, please check out my other story, "The Lost Shepard", and other stories I post in the near future. Please rate and review at your leisure.

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

Amid the burning buildings of Ba Sing Se's lower ring, a seasoned, battle-hardened man stumbled blindly through the streets. General Iroh paid no attention to where his feet carried him; he was too lost in his own sadness. Lu Ten…his son…gone. The proud warrior didn't bother trying to hold back the tears that spilled from his eyes. He had been a soldier for almost two decades, and never had he felt pain like he did in that moment. First his wife was lost giving birth to their boy, now he'd lost his only child. And why? Because of his own damned stubbornness. He'd kept up this foolish invasion for 600 days now, and the closest they had gotten to breaching this fortress of a city was the damned lower ring. His foolish pride refused to let him admit defeat, and now karma had finally made him pay.

So blinded was Iroh by his grief that he nearly didn't hear the ear piercing scream of a young woman shatter the night silence. The horrible noise shook him from his thoughts, making him realize he had stumbled into the lower market. Iroh tried to focus and see where the scream came from, and bolted in her direction when she cried out a second time. The general weaved through the streets like a man possessed, his only thought being to save this woman. As Iroh rounded one final corner, he came across a squad of his fire nation soldiers. He started their way to ask where they heard the scream come from…until he saw the two corpses at their feet. A man and woman, most likely married, lay dead at the men's feet, the husband covered in burn marks from head to toe and the wife bloody and bruised with her clothing torn and scattered on the ground, showing that she had unbelievably suffered a fate far worse than her husband. Iroh retched at the scene, overwhelmed by the brutality these soldiers, HIS soldiers, had displayed. This atrocity would not stand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the irate commander roared at them, "WHERE IN SOZIN'S NAME IS YOUR HONOR?!" The squad fell in to rank and saluted the General as he stomped towards them. Each soldier seemed to wither under the cold stare before one, the commanding officer, finally spoke up.

"A-apologies, General. Prince Ozai commanded all soldiers to take no prisoners, especially with fire nation defectors. We were under orders to be particularly brutal to defecting Firebenders, such as these two, as to send a message." For the second time in as many minutes, Iroh felt as if he would be sick. He had known for some years that Ozai was a monster to his core, but this was excessive even for him.

"Tell me, soldier, do you and your men believe these people deserve this treatment?" The lieutenant hesitated before giving his answer, apparently terrified he would say the wrong thing.

"General, I don't claim to have any love for those who leave the embrace of the Fire Nation…but I have two young children of my own. I don't want them to see their father as a man who tortured and raped those who opposed his leaders." Iroh breathed a sigh of relief at the young man's words, coupled with the obvious agreement of his men. Perhaps there was hope for his country yet.

"I apologize for the brutality my brother has forced you and your men to perform as of late, Lieutenant. Take your men and go back to the barracks. Spread the word: by the Order of General Iroh Agni, the excessive brutality and execution of surrendering citizens, defectors or not, stops now. Any future instances will be dealt with severely." The soldiers bowed and made a hasty retreat, leaving Iroh once again with only his thoughts.

As soon as his men had disappeared, Iroh knelt down beside the dead couple and said a small prayer, hoping they had found peace in the spirit world. A lifelong soldier, he was no stranger to the loss of life, but the intentional execution of innocent civilians was barbarism he had never seen before. As he prayed, the faint cry of a baby caught his attention. Springing to his feet, Iroh rushed into the thankfully untouched house belonging to the dead family. The general tore through every room looking for the child before finally coming to the nursery. There, twisting and kicking in a homemade crib, lay an adorable baby boy, crying his eyes out. Out of paternal instinct, Iroh gently walked over to the crib and picked the boy up, slowly rocking to calm the child's fears. At the feeling of human contact, the boy immediately quieted and nuzzled into Iroh's arms, looking at the old warrior with large, golden eyes.

 _"_ _A Firebender!"_ Iroh inwardly cursed, _"An innocent firebender child left to die because a monster considered his parents traitors."_ He shook his head in disgust; when had his brother become this lost? What happened to the honor that had mattered so much to his family for generations? Had they stooped so low as to allow babes to die in their cribs? His morbid thoughts were slowly erased as he looked down at the boy again, who had nestled comfortably into the general's powerful chest before falling into a peaceful slumber. No, this one would not die; Iroh would make sure of that. This child would live and thrive.

"You will not replace the son I have lost, little one, but I will do my best to be the father you deserve. I failed Lu Ten, and that will haunt me all my days, but I swear before the gods of all men that I will not fail you." With these words, Iroh gathered what little he could carry for the child, concealing what he could under his cloak to deflect at least some suspicion, and began his way back to his tent. Halfway back, the child began to stir, cooing in the arms of the brawny general. Iroh couldn't stop the smile that came across his face even if he'd wanted to. He was grateful for the temporary reprieve from his recent woes. He affectionately gave the babe his rough finger, receiving a strong squeeze and a sweet giggle in return.

"Quite the grip you have, young one. I wonder what your name is." Iroh looked at the boy closely, as if the baby would just spit it out for him. He started thinking of appropriate names, trying to see which he felt "fit" the best. Absentmindedly, he began to think of the stories his father, Fire Lord Azulon, would tell him and his brother as children of famous warriors. This thought process reminded him of his favorite, a tale of a famed warrior in their lineage rumored to be the first and greatest firebender to ever walk among the four kingdoms.

"Yuudai…Your name will be Yuudai."


	3. Chapter 2

-10 YEARS LATER-

"Wait up, Zuzu!" yelled a nine year old girl with long black hair and fierce golden eyes, "Come on, Zuko, slow down!"

"Come on, Azula! Hurry up, I don't wanna miss Grandpa!" her older brother, Prince Zuko, yelled back. Azula tried to keep up as best as her shorter legs would carry her, but her brother slowly began to pull away from her. Suddenly, just as she was about to give up, she was scooped up by someone bigger and stronger than her, someone who was rapidly gaining on her brother.

"Don't worry, Princess; I'll help you catch up!" Yuudai exclaimed, drawing a sweet giggle from Azula as she wrapped her arms around her big friend. She climbed onto his back mid-stride, and her giggle turned to full blown laughter as Yuudai took off with renewed vigor.

"Faster Yuudai, faster!" she squealed, completely enthralled in the chase from her perch. Yuudai obliged her, running even faster and rapidly closing in on the prince. Zuko laughed as the pair caught up and picked up his own pace, the chase quickly becoming more of a race. The trio ran around the palace, drawing smiles from all the servants. The children had been inseperable since birth, despite the fact that Yuudai was adopted. The race and laughter came to a screeching halt, however, as they rounded one final corner and nearly ran over Fire Lord Azulon as he made his way towards his throne room. The children froze, realizing their game had nearly caused them to run into the most powerful man in the world. Azulon looked down at them sternly, making the three cower in fear, before giving up the charade and busting out in a hearty, genuine laugh and scooping the three in a bear hug. It was no secret that the Fire Lord, while a hard man, who ruled fairly yet with an iron fist, doted on his grandchildren, even Yuudai.

"Hello young ones! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"We wanted to see you, Grandpa," Azula piped up sweetly, "We knew you would be busy today, so we wanted to see you before your day got started!"

"Ah, my young ray of sunshine, it does my old bones good to be in the presence of such innocence," the Fire Lord proudly said, though he couldn't help but notice Yuudai avoiding eye contact and keeping his head bowed in his presence, even after all these years being in their family.

"Zuko, do your grandfather and favor and take your sister to play. I would like to speak to Yuudai for a moment, and then he will be right behind you." Zuko bowed and snagged Azula, who followed reluctantly with a confused look on her face. Azulon smiled as he turned his attention back to Yuudai, who looked like he was about to die of fright. The Fire Lord then brought his towering height down to eye level with his adopted grandchild to put him at ease, something he would never do for anyone other than his grandchildren. He reached out and gently grabbed to terrified boy by the shoulders and softly addressed him.

"Yuudai…"

"Y-Yes, your m-m-majesty?" the quivering boy answered, drawing an exasperated sigh from Azulon. He had been through this before.

"Yuudai, you know you don't have to speak to me like that. You are Iroh's son, blood or not, and that makes you my grandson. Now, why do you insist on this behavior? We are family."

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Master Ozai says that I should speak to my betters with respect." Azulon snarled inwardly at this revelation, but revealed no anger to his grandson. Instead, he pulled the boy into a firm hug.

"Listen to me, Yuudai, and listen carefully. You may not be of our bloodline, but you without a doubt family. Don't listen to Ozai on this matter. If the Fire Lord says something, it is law, correct?" Yuudai looked up for the first time and made eye contact with Azulon and nodded, drawing a happy smile from the older man. "Then the Fire Lord says you are family, understand?" Unable to stop himself, Yuudai excitedly embraced the crouching ruler, surprising him delightfully.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" Yuudai exclaimed, drawing a small, almost unnoticeable tear to the older man's eye.

"You are more than welcome little one. Now, go practice Firebending with your father; I hear you are becoming quite good!" Yuudai beamed at the praise and scurried off, eager to catch up to his friends. The Fire Lord kept the smile on his face until he was sure all of his grandchildren were gone, sure that Zuko and Azula had stayed out of sight but just within earshot. Once he was sure, he dropped the smile for a deep, angry scowl. He would talk to Ozai personally about this nonsense, and he would put an end to his mistreatment of the boy, NOW.

Sure enough, Yuudai had barely gotten into the next room before nearly running over Zuko and Azula, their ears pressed against the closed door trying to hear their conversation. All three laughed and bolted for the gardens, where they saw Yuudai's father meditating. The older man looked up and met them with a smile as they gathered around him excitedly, waiting to see what "The Dragon of the West" had in store for them today. As always, the Firebending master would spend the first part of their lesson performing various tricks and skills, enthralling the young children, before he would begin the day's lesson. They sat and enjoyed his show for almost an hour before he finally ended the way he always did, showing them how he'd earned his nickname, spewing fire from his mouth like a dragon of legend. The children sat in awe, as always, before breaking into excited applause. Iroh laughed and got them all to their feet, ready to begin their lesson. The three children took their positions and began. As they went, Iroh couldn't help but beam with pride at their progress. Zuko was the least talented of the three, but was still farther ahead than any other student in the fire nation save Yuudai and Azula. Yuudai was a natural, mastering complex techniques even intermediate students struggled to comprehend with ease. The true prodigy, though, was Azula. The princess possessed talent unlike any the former general had ever seen before, putting herself in a class all her own. She was still a year younger than both her brother and Yuudai, yet she easily bested them day after day. It was truly a sight to behold.

The lesson went on for more than an hour before Li and Lo, the caretakers for Azula and Zuko, came to gather the children of Ozai and Ursa. Before they left, Azula gave Yuudai a kiss on the cheek, turning the large young boy as red as his father's robes.

"Thanks for carrying me today, Yuudai. It was lots of fun! See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yea, Azula, I'd really like to see you tomorrow…I mean both of you!" he stammered excitedly, "You're welcome, by the way. I'll be glad to carry you anytime…not that you're incapable of walking or anything, you actually look very pretty walking…not that you don't all the time!...I mean…" the poor child blushed even harder when his father's booming laughter drowned out his stammering. Azula began to blush as well, but she kept a sweet, genuine smile on her face the entire time, sending Yuudai's young heart into a flutter. As the princess took off after her brother, who looked to be laughing as well, Iroh came up behind his son and clapped his heavy hands onto Yuudai's tiny shoulders.

"Ah, to be young again. You will have your hands full with that one, son!"

"What do you mean, daddy?" Yuudai asked, his father's meaning going completely over his head. Iroh chuckled and roughed up his sons hair, drawing a giggle from Yuudai as well.

"You'll understand one day, son. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 3

-8 YEARS LATER-

Zuko sprinted through the palace, trying his best to get to the training ground as fast as his legs would carry him. He was sure to catch some grief for being so late to Yuudai's big day, but he had a feeling his recent meeting with his grandfather would change their minds quickly. It had taken some serious begging, as well as additional pushing from his uncle, but Fire Lord Azulon had finally relented and given them permission to leave the palace grounds for one night! As long as they followed his rules, such as no Firebending unless someone's life was in danger or concealing their identities, they would have free reign of the city until sunrise. He'd been running ever since, too excited to think straight. Finally, he reached the testing grounds and fell into the seat next to his sister.

Yuudai had grown strong through his time in the palace, standing nearly six and half feet tall. His body was a two hundred and seventy pound fortress, muscles rippling under his skin like liquid steel. His entire life had been spent crafting his body into a living weapon, all leading up to this day. Azula watched him pace around the testing ring, like a predator stalking a kill. _A hulking, dashing, extremely handsome preda-_ _ **FOCUS AZULA**_ , she inwardly hissed to herself. She felt her older brother practically fall into the seat next her, breathing heavily from running through the palace halls. She smiled at him, thankful that he had been on time, but was a little miffed he had pushed it so close.

"Where in Agni's name have you been?" She huffed, "You know this is his big day! How would you have felt if you had missed it? How would he have felt?"

"I know, I know, I cut it way too close, but trust me it was worth it! I have a surprise for the two of you when he passes!" She could tell from the excitement her brother obviously couldn't contain that Zuko was telling the truth, so Azula decided to forgive and forget for now. They both fell silent as Yuudai stopped his pacing and came to a halt in the center of the ring, falling to his knees gently in a meditative posture. Iroh stepped into the light from the shadows outside the ring, dressed in the flowing ceremonial garb of a Fire Sensei, stopping in front of his son with a proud smile.

"Prospect Yuudai Agni, today is a glorious day for any Firebender!" Iroh boomed, sounding once again like the mighty warrior of his youth, "Today, you prove if you are worthy of carrying the title of Master Firebender!" Iroh gestured towards the shadows and continued, "You have elected to show your prowess through a demonstration of combat. Name your terms, and I will determine if I deem them worthy." Yuudai stood at his words and answered in his own deep, rumbling voice.

"My terms are as follows: No weapons, only the use of bending for combat. The test will end when one party yields to the other, is pushed from the training circle by force, or is physically unable to continue."

"I find your terms acceptable! Choose your opponent!" Five warriors stepped into the ring with Iroh and Yuudai, each seasoned fighters in the Fire Nation ranks who earned their Master Firebender titles years ago. Zuko and Azula looked at each, finding the individuals they faced during their own trials. Azula had faced the largest, using her speed and grace to her advantage, ending the contest in seconds. She'd been the youngest Master ever, barely thirteen years of age. Zuko had chosen a smaller opponent, using his strength and prowess as a hand-to-hand combatant to physically overwhelm the soldier. His test had been little over a month ago. Neither sibling knew why Yuudai had waited so long to go through his own test…until he made his decision that is.

"I wish to face them all together, Sensei!" Azula and Zuko both balked at his decision, shock evident on their faces. Only one Firebender in recorded history had ever chosen to fight multiple opponents, and he was standing next to his son in the ring with a bewildered look of his own. Even then, Iroh had chosen two soldiers to fight, not all five. The squad of soldiers laughed at the boy's arrogance until they were silenced by a wave of Iroh's hand, who questioned his son's tactics.

"This is certainly a bold and unprecedented move, Yuudai. Tell me, why have you made this decision?" Yuudai took a deep breath, steeling his growing nerves.

"Since I have come here, since I have joined your family, I have been questioned as to whether I belong. People have always seen me as the child General Iroh saved, never as General Iroh's son. I intend to prove to everyone that I do belong here, that I am worthy to be in this family, and that, above all else, I am your son, blood or not." That sent the royal family reeling, though it undoubtedly made sense. This was a test of dual meanings now: Yuudai's prowess as a Firebender, as well as his legitimacy in the royal family.

"As you wish, my son, I wish you luck," Iroh proclaimed, regaining his composure before exiting the ring. The squad of soldiers surrounded the young man, who seemed to have gone from predator to prey in a matter of seconds. Yuudai stripped his shirt, revealing his chiseled physique to the eyes of all. Azula involuntarily felt an eyebrow raise, obviously intrigued by what she saw, but forced her focus on the match at hand. Once all fighters were in position, Iroh stood and bellowed at the top of his lungs,

"BEGIN!"

The team of five closed in on Yuudai rapidly, who smiled, like he was the only one in on some fantastic joke. His eyes began to glow with a fiery intensity, when suddenly his entire body was engulfed by flames! Azula screamed and stood, both her and her brother ready to come to their friend's aid, until the fire _moved_ , waving the two of them off. The five Masters stopped, confused by this new development, until the fire attacked _them._ Fear replaced confusion, and the wild brawl began. In less than ten minutes, the figure handedly bested all five, sending them from the ring bruised, bloody, and humiliated. Once the last was dispatched, the walking body of flame walked back to the center of the ring and extinguished, leaving an unscathed Yuudai standing there with a huge smile on his face. The judges, his father, and his friends all stood in shock, completely speechless. Nothing of this magnitude had been seen before. An outside voice was required to break their trance.

"OUTSTANDING!"

All eyes turned to the entrance, where none other than Fire Lord Azulon stood, advancing toward the ring with a determined pace. Yuudai instinctively dropped to a knee in respect to his grandfather, but Azulon immediately beckoned him to rise, clapping him roughly on the shoulders.

"The Fire Aura is a technique that hasn't been practiced in almost three centuries, Yuudai. What you just did was magnificent! I believe I speak for all when I say that you have more than solidified yourself as a Master Firebender, and you have certainly proven your worthiness in this family." The Fire Lord turned to all those in attendance. "Does anyone object to my decision?" When silence followed his booming question, Azulon turned to his oldest son, who was nearly overwhelmed with the emotion and pride he felt.

"Then Master Iroh, I believe this is where you come in."

"Of course, your majesty! By the power instilled in me by the gods of men, I proclaim you, Yuudai Agni, Master Firebender! Take your place among the elite, my son, for you have most certainly earned it!" Unable to hold back any more, Iroh embraced his son, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you son. You have done more than I ever could have hoped for." Yuudai felt his knees grow weak at his father's words, grateful for his father's tight embrace to keep him from faltering.

"Thank you, Father. I promise to continue making you proud for the rest of my life," he stammered, fighting back his own tears, "I love you so much."

"And I love you son, more than words can describe." They broke their hug, both men on the verge of losing control of themselves, just as Azulon began to speak again.

"Congratulations Yuudai, you have done exceptionally well. Now, I must return to my throne room, but I want you to enjoy this moment, as well as tonight. Your friend Zuko will explain." Without another word, Azulon departed just as quickly as he had arrived. Before Yuudai could question his grandfather's meaning, he was nearly tackled by a tiny, feminine frame. Azula didn't concern herself with etiquette, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck and planting a more-than-friendly kiss on his cheek, turning Yuudai a shade of crimson brighter than the fire he controlled. Thankfully, Zuko saved him from further embarrassment by taking control of the conversation.

"Yuudai…that was…absolutely amazing. I'd always imagined the Fire Aura as a legend, not even remotely possible! That was the greatest display of Firebending I've ever seen!"

"Oh please, that's such a load!" Yuudai exclaimed good naturedly, grateful to joke around, "Your sister mastered Lightning-bending as a new teenager and your fighting skills are more than impressive. I just had to find a way to keep up!" The trio shared a laugh and went back and forth for a few minutes, diffusing the excitement in the air and calming themselves down before Zuko finally spilled the good news.

"This calls for a special kind of celebration!" the prince declared over-dramatically, drawing a laugh from Yuudai and rolled eyes from Azula, "I've already spoken to grandfather about this, so save your doubts and questions, for they are useless! Tonight, we finally do what we have dreamed of for years: We explore the capitol!" The excited eighteen year old relayed how the conversation with Azulon went, what Grandfather's rules were, and all the things that they were going to try that night. The more he went on, the more Yuudai and Azula found themselves unable to contain their own excitement. The tired ache of his test seemed to disappear from Yuudai, fresh energy invigorating his limbs. Azula, always the master planner, finally saw the opportunity she had been waiting for with their large friend.

Azula had been in love with Yuudai since they were children, going as far back as she could physically remember. She _knew_ he felt the same way about her, yet a combination of his honor and her overbearing father's desire to make him miserable at every available opportunity stopped him from ever making it known. She knew his biggest fear was not being worthy for her; she also knew tonight was the night to prove otherwise. Coincidentally, she wasn't the only one present having these thoughts.

The trio split up to prepare for the evening, but Yuudai was stopped by his father before he got very far. Iroh knew how his adopted son and blood niece felt about one another, but it was like his son refused to make a move in the right direction. Perhaps a little push of guidance would help that process along.

"Come, my son. Let us have some tea while you get ready for your evening. I have something I would like to talk to you about." Yuudai bowed and followed his father obediently, if not more than slightly confused by his words. The only time Iroh wanted tea was…actually, scratch that, his father always wanted tea.

Father and son made their way back home, where Iroh had the servants draw a bath and pick out a suitable outfit for Yuudai. The large young man quickly stripped down once he was alone and practically collapsed into the tub, enjoying the heat on his aching body. He finished washing himself just as he smelled his father's tea finish brewing, and he quickly dressed in the outfit laid out for him. Once he joined his father, Iroh poured him a cup and began speaking.

"Son, tonight is a special night for you and your friends. I know this is your first time outside the palace walls, and I know you will be responsible and always on guard. However, there is one thing I want you to let your guard down for." Yuudai set his cup down, questioning his father's meaning. Iroh took a sip of his own tea before continuing.

"I know how you feel about Azula."

The silence in the room at that very moment was more deafening than the roar of a thousand battles. Yuudai was struck speechless, unable to fully comprehend his father's words. Taking advantage of his son's twisted tongue, Iroh continued.

"Yes, I know you love her Yuudai. I know you want her to be yours more than anything on this planet. I know that she loves you just as much, and that you've felt that love for a long time. I know you feel unworthy to court her, that you feel she is far too good for you. I know, son, that you are dead wrong to think so about yourself." That final statement snapped the young soldier of his trance. He had expected rage, shame, even pity, but never acceptance and support. Struggling to form coherent sentences, he finished his tea in one large gulp, the burning pain in his throat clearing his head enough to form a single question.

"How long have you known?" he hesitantly asked.

"Oh, since you were about ten years old, when she kissed your cheek for the first time," Iroh answered with a smirk, obviously enjoying his son's discomfort. That answered broke the flood gates within Yuudai.

"EIGHT YEARS?! YOU'VE KNOWN FOR EIGHT YEARS AND DIDN'T ONCE THINK I COULD USE THIS TALK?!" He fumed, screaming at his father for the first time in his life. Iroh sat in his chair with a smile on his face, calmly pouring them both a second cup of tea as his son _finally_ let out all the frustration that had been building up for almost a decade. For close to ten minutes, Yuudai raged, unleashed everything he had held back until he finally collapsed back in his seat, breathing heavily. Iroh motioned to his cup, which Yuudai almost blindly grabbed and drank. Once his son had calmed down, Iroh explained his reasoning.

"Son, if I had told you this information all those years ago, do you really think you would be the man you are today? Because you were so focused on improving yourself, you are now a Master Firebender, you have mastered a Firebending technique long forgotten with _zero_ help from anyone else, and you have become an expert with jian swords. You've become incredibly intelligent and fluid with your words. Above all else, though, you have grown into an honest, kind, loyal, remarkable young man. A few years ago, you were right in thinking you weren't good enough for her. Now, there is no one in the four kingdoms better for her. That is why I waited, son." Iroh put both hands on his son's broad shoulders, never breaking eye contact. "You are one of the best the fire nation has to offer. You are my son, my only heir, and on equal or greater stature with any noble or royalty in our realm, despite what your jackass uncle believes."

Yuudai laughed, finally, as his father's curse, glad that he wasn't alone in his dislike for Ozai. The tension lifted with the joke, and Yuudai was able to think clearly for the first time in what felt like years.

"Thank you, Father. You have, as always, been most helpful."

"Please, I'm just being selfish. I want grandchildren!"


	5. Chapter 4

Yuudai waited outside the training grounds for almost an hour before Zuko showed up. Normally, he would have been a little irritated at being made to wait so long, but his new title and his father's blessing had made it impossible for his emotional high to be brought down. Zuko looked less regal than normal, trading his royal uniform for a more subtle look, but he still carried an air of nobility with his stance and attitude. The prince shook his best friend's rough hand in greeting and settled next to him on the arena stairs.

"Hey Zuko, where's Azula?" Yuudai tried to ask as nonchalant as possible. Zuko's perceptiveness didn't miss the hitch in his friend's voice though.

"Don't worry big guy, she'll be here," he answered with a smirk, "so…when are you going to grow up and finally ask her out?"

"Spirits above, does everyone know?!" Yuudai practically yelped. He was confused as to when his personal life had become the focus of everyone's amusement.

"Please, as if the two of you have been subtle at all. Now answer the question!" Zuko pushed, enjoying his buddy's discomfort. Yuudai immediately turned the situation back on him though, using his own love life as ammunition.

"I'll make you a deal, _your highness._ I will pursue Azula when you finally remember what hangs between your legs and go after Mai!" Zuko blushed, much to Yuudai's satisfaction. Their friendly ribbing continued for a couple minutes until they finally saw a trio of young women making their way across the arena. Azula led the way, followed closely by her two closest confidants, Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko bashfully looked away from Mai with reddening cheeks, not unnoticed by the femme fatales. To his credit, Mai blushed herself, getting snickers from Ty Lee, but Yuudai was too engrossed by Azula to notice the exchange. She wore a glossy floor length black dress, accented with orange trim, which rose across her chest to her neck, where it wrapped around her throat and left her toned back, shoulders and arms exposed. The young warrior felt his pulse quicken; his heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. He could've stared at her for hours, but his friends giggling made him realize just how awkward he was being, standing there like an idiot.

"I'm glad you like what you see, Yuudai," Azula quipped sweetly, obviously enjoying the effect she had on him, "but if we don't leave soon you'll grow roots." She teased him even more with a sexy wink.

"I-I apologize, princess. You just look breathtakingly beautiful tonight." Azula's pristine visage almost faltered at his compliment; he had never called her beautiful before!

"Duh, goofball! Of course she looks beautiful tonight, I helped her get dressed!" Ty Lee bragged, effectively shattering the moment. She forced the jealousy rising in her chest back down; somehow she'd get that doofus to look at her tonight the way he looked at Azula. The princess may have been her best friend, but all's fair in love and war. Once everyone finally felt relaxed and clear on the evening's agenda, they made their way outside the palace and into the Fire Nation capitol.

Mai and Ty Lee had never been put in the situation the three royals were in. Their entire lives, they had been able to explore the city, mingle with merchants and other citizens, and enjoy all the wonders the city offered. Zuko, Azula, and Yuudai felt as if this was an awakening of sorts. The food tasted better, the shopping was intoxicating, but the thing that fascinated them the most was the way the people interacted with one another. The hustle and bustle of the market blew their young minds; how could so much activity be going on at one time? Mai and Ty Lee spent the majority of their time laughing at their friends dumbfounded expressions, telling them how goofy they looked with their jaws on the floor.

After several hours of sampling all of the cities wonders, just before sunset, Ty Lee saw someone she knew, a handsome young man named Chan who happened to be the eldest son of the Fire Nations generals. She led him over to their group and informed her friends of a huge party he was throwing that night. Chan gave them all the details, never once taking his cocky eyes off Azula…every inch of Azula. This didn't go unnoticed by Yuudai or the princess. Yuudai could practically feel the blood begin to boil in his veins while Azula simply smiled mischievously. The arrogant young man gave them the address and time, casting one final wink at Azula before leaving them. Before he could stop himself, Yuudai actually felt a low growl escape his throat. Zuko nudged him hard while the girls giggled at the night's new development.

"Easy big guy. Just relax. This party is perfect, for the both of us. Just calm down and turn this to our advantage." Neither of them noticed two of the girls doing their own plotting in front of them. Azula hadn't seen this new development coming, but Yuudai's obvious jealousy gave her a brilliant idea. Ty Lee saw only his anger, and she planned to use that to her advantage tonight as well. She would make her move at the party, where the anger was certainly going to grow. Angry men _never_ acted intelligently.

The group of friends eventually made their way to the address given to them by Chan. The girls, mainly Ty Lee, were positively giddy at the prospect of their first party, Zuko was plotting as to how he could use tonight to court Mai, and Yuudai was simply angry. This was supposed to be a great day, _his_ day, a day they all enjoyed each other's company, the day he finally confronted Azula. Now they were going to some stupid house party this arrogant little shit was throwing at his daddy's house to seem cool. Even worse still, Azula seemed excited to go! His "great day" was rapidly becoming a nightmare. Still, he refused to let Chan get the upper hand on him; this little prick had no idea just what was he was dealing with. As the group arrived at the front door, they were greeted by a different young man with just as much ego.

"You guys must be the ones Chan was talking about. Ladies, my name is Rian Jian," the young man boasted before turning his attention strictly to Mai, "and who might you be, gorgeous?" he inquired flirtatiously, drawing giggles from the girls and a growl of his own from Zuko. Yuudai nudged him back to reality, snidely remarking, "Not so easy when it's your girl is it?"

"Shut up," the hot-headed prince snapped, making his first life-changing decision right then and there. No way was this little bastard flirting with her. He smirked and turned back to Yuudai. Looks like their deal would come to pass faster than either intended.

Over the course of the night, alcohol flowed freely and the party started to get really wild. Zuko and Mai both seemed to be enjoying the liquid libation, much to their friend's delight when Zuko boldly took her by the hand and led her away. As they passed the rest of their friends, Zuko made eye contact with Yuudai, who paled at the implications of this turn of events. Zuko's unspoken message was clear: "Your turn." Yuudai couldn't deny being happy for his friend, but now it was up to him to fulfill his end of their bargain, and that scared the hell out of him. He made his way to the bar, seeking some liquid courage, before he was suddenly tackled by a VERY drunk Ty Lee.

"Kiss me, Yuudai!" she squealed, trying, in vain, to pull his heavily muscled neck down to her level. He gently pried her off of him and set her back down on the ground.

"Ty Lee, you're really drunk. You need to go to bed."

"Only if you're coming with me, sexy," she slurred, shaking her hips and trying to crawl back onto him. The big man wasn't in the mood to deal with a sober Ty Lee at the moment, and Ty Lee drunk and horny was infinitely worse.

"I'm sure someone here would love to keep you company tonight, Ty, but I have to find Azula right now." At Azula's name, Ty Lee's entire demeanor changed. She went from trying to get in his pants to simply enraged.

"Why is it always about her?! Why am I not good enough for you?! I've been trying to get your attention all night long, but you've been too busy with your head up her ass to even notice! Too bad you didn't notice her sneak off with Chan a minute ago, huh jackass?!" With that, she reached up and slapped Yuudai as hard as her petite body would let her, which turned out to be pretty damn hard. The blow stunned him for a second, more out of shock than pain; she'd actually hit him. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, heartbroken for the younger gymnast. Thankfully, her action seemed to sober her up, and she immediately burst into tears.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Yuudai! I shouldn't have done that! I didn't mean-"

"TY!" Yuudai interjected, "We can talk about this tomorrow when you have a clearer head, but right now, I need you to tell me where they went!" Ty Lee stared at him blankly, trying to process how calm he was. He truly was desperate to find Azula.

"H-he said he w-wanted to show h-her the grounds," she stammered through tears, "H-he hasn't been drinking so it was easier to trust him." Yuudai wrapped her in his massive arms in thanks and tore out of the room towards the back exit. As he came to the back door, he ran straight into Rian Jian, who conveniently stood right in the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa, where ya headed big man? The party's in there," the fool tried to play cool, even having the audacity to try and steer Yuudai. Furious enough already, he simply picked Rian Jian up by his shirt and physically tossed him out of the way like a rag doll. Obstacle one out of his way, Yuudai ran into the gardens, trying to catch up to the woman he loved. Seeing them in the distance, he ducked his massive frame out of sight, waiting patiently for his moment to intervene. Once within earshot, he waited behind a tree, listening intently.

"I must say Chan, these gardens are stunning. Your parents have done excellent work." Yuudai shivered when he heard Azula's intoxicating voice. Even here, in this insane situation, she had the power to turn him to jelly.

"Thanks, they do OK I guess," Chan answered in what he probably considered a "cool" tone, though to Yuudai he sounded like an out of place child, "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you though."

Patience, Yuudai told himself, biting back a snarl and calming himself down, no use hurting the little man before he'd earned it. Every predator knew the perfect moment to strike; he just had to wait for his

"Please, Chan, flattery will get you nowhere. My heart belongs to another. The only reason I even agreed to come out here was to stop your incessant pestering." That's my girl, Yuudai smiled inwardly. No way had she fallen for this fool's charade. Surprisingly, Chan laughed her comment off and continued.

"Ah, you mean the big one you and your friends brought along tonight? What would you think if I told you he was in a back room of my house now, rutting your little friend Ty Lee while you're out here with me?" And there it was, his moment.

"I figured you had something to do with that," the big man announced, making his presence officially known to the pair. Azula's eyes immediately met his and she calmly sauntered to his side, a sexy smile on her face. Yuudai reciprocated, but his eyes never left a surprised Chan's. As Azula came to a stop alongside him, Yuudai subconsciously moved himself between her and Chan. This was between him and this interloper.

"How did you get past Rian Jian?" Chan asked, annoyance thick in his tone at his plan being ruined.

"Simple," Yuudai barked, growing angrier with each passing second, "when he tried to stop me, I threw him aside like the trash he is. You, though, you I am going to take my time with."

Again, Chan surprised them both by laughing before drawing a pair of twin daggers and pointing them at Yuudai threateningly.

"Please, you moron, I'm the best fighter in this district and you have no weapons. What exactly are you going to do?" Yuudai stiffened and instinctually felt the familiar fire rising in his body, the heat spreading across his system, begging to be released. Only Azula's hands on his arm stopped him, bringing him back to reality.

"Don't, Yuudai, he isn't worth it."

"Yea, fool, listen to your harlot. Save yourself the embarrassment," Chan snapped, thinking himself the victor. Before he took his next breath, Yuudai was on him. He threw one punch with all his might, finding a sick satisfaction in feeling Chan's nose break under his power. Before the boy, for that's all he really was once the curtain came down on his act, could fall, Yuudai had him in the air by his throat.

"Apologize," He ordered, his tone laced with venom.

"Fuck you," Chan managed to get out past Yuudai's rapidly closing hand around his throat. Yuudai's eyes flashed and his empty hand immediately lit up with fire, breaking Azulon's rule for the first time in his life. Chan's eyes widened with fear as Yuudai addressed him a second time.

"Apologize, or burn. Your choice."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, please don't hurt me!" the fool begged, his trousers soaked in his fear. Yuudai, satisfied, dropped him to the ground, leaving him a coughing, sputtering mess.

"We were never here," the warrior calmly told Chan, "My friends and I never came to your party. Do you understand? If you say otherwise, I will return. Am I clear?"

Chan nodded, willing to do anything to appease this angry giant before him. Yuudai turned away from the defeated fool and was met by Azula, who had a strange look in her eyes he didn't recognize. At first, he thought she would be furious for breaking their Grandfather's orders, but there wasn't anger or disappointment in her face, no this was…desire. She slowly walked towards him, taking his hand in hers before leaning up and doing what she'd wanted to for years: She kissed him on the lips with every ounce of passion she could muster.

As soon as their lips made contact, Yuudai felt as if he would explode. Every ounce of stress, anger, fear, and any other negative emotion he could think of disappeared in an instant. Before he could stop himself, he felt his massive arms go around her and pull her into his body, reveling in her touch. They could have stayed there for an eternity, but he had to tell her what he'd wanted to say for eight years. He gently pushed her away, just enough for their eyes to meet.

"I love you!" he blurted out, before his fear came back and held his tongue. Azula smiled wide and nuzzled into his chest, reveling in his body heat.

"I love you too," she almost whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. But hear her he did, and his entire world seemed to be complete. This truly was the greatest day ever.

The rest of the evening flew by for the couple, completely at ease and uncaring of anything else that could have happened. They reentered the party hand in hand, just in time to see Mai and Zuko exit one of the rooms, their clothes a mess and Mai's hair disheveled, a look that could only mean there were two happy couples tonight. Azula cackled at their obvious hook up while Yuudai scooped up a passed out Ty Lee to take her home. He refused to blame his friend for tonight's transgressions; she was young, impulsive, and had certainly been manipulated into tonight's behavior. They would settle their problems tomorrow; tonight they would go home and enjoy what had come to pass.

After getting Ty Lee safely home, the two happy couples gradually made their way back to the palace. Mai and Zuko had both come down off their post-coital high and were content the walk hand in hand through the streets, while Azula found herself nestled against Yuudai's massive frame, his arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. No words were said, though none were needed; they all radiated joy. Joy, it seemed, that would be short lived.

Upon arriving at the city gates, they were met by a weeping Iroh. Yuudai dropped his arm from Azula's shoulders and sprinted frantically towards his father, his companions hot on his heels. As soon as they reached the weeping man, Iroh collapsed into his son's arms, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Father, what's wrong? What's happened?" Yuudai pleaded, never seeing his father in this state before.

"The Fire Lord…your grandfather…he is dead."


	6. Chapter 5

The group of young adults stood in silence, stunned by the news Iroh delivered so brokenheartedly. Azulon, the strongest man they had ever known, was gone. Azula leaned against her brother, weeping, while Zuko supported her with a blank look on his face, as if he couldn't mentally process the news. Mai leaned into his other arm, crying softly as she embraced her two closest friends. Yuudai supported his father's crying form, unable to fathom how this could have happened.

"This-this can't be right, Uncle. He was so…ALIVE…at Yuudai's test! How can he be dead?!" Zuko finally choked out, disbelief and grief threatening to break his composure.

"I don't know, Zuko. I was given the news over an hour ago by Li and Lo." Iroh gradually gained control over his emotions, standing under his own power to address the group as a whole. "The funeral is set for tomorrow morning, immediately followed by your father's coronation as Fire Lord. It would be best if you all would go home now and be with your families. They will break the news to you themselves and prepare for what's coming. Go, be with them." The old man then left them without another word, making his way towards his room in the palace.

Zuko gave Mai a chaste kiss goodnight and followed his uncle, beckoning Azula to follow him. The princess rushed into Yuudai's arms, craving the comfort only he could provide. Mai left them to each other, giving the brief bit of privacy she could.

"I'm so sorry, Azula. I don't know what else to say," Yuudai forced out, struggling to keep the tremor out of his words. Azula couldn't bring herself to answer him, resigning herself to crying into his shirt. Yuudai motioned to Zuko to go on without her, reassuring him that his sister would be right behind him. Zuko nodded stoically, leaving the two behind as he blindly stumbled to his own room. The couple stood there for what seemed like hours, though it could have been seconds for all they knew. Finally, Azula looked up and made eye contact with her warrior, seeking answers neither of them had. She silently leaned up and gave him an innocent kiss, bringing them both back to reality, before bidding him a brief goodnight. Tonight was not the night to figure out their future; tonight they would grieve. Yuudai let her slowly leave his arms, making sure she could make it to her room under her own power. Once she left his sight, he broke into a run to his own room, tears he'd held back finally falling freely.

The next morning carried with it an air of sadness. The funeral had been a simple one, only privy to members of the court and the royal family. Ozai sat on the throne of the Fire Lord as his predecessor was laid to rest with the traditional Fire Nation cremation. Before Azulon's ashes were cold, the crown of the Fire Lord adorned the younger son's head, a cold smile on his features. Yuudai watched the entire process stoically, anger taking the place of his grief. He demanded answers; how had his grandfather been so alive when praising his growth and prowess and dead less than twelve hours later? None of this made any sense. It was no secret Azulon was in his twilight years, but he certainly didn't seem like a man on his deathbed. Then there was a matter of his "uncle's" ascension to the throne. Apparently, with is final breath, Azulon had deemed Ozai his successor, bypassing his father's claim to the throne. The whole situation just seemed…wrong. Ozai's first proclamation broke his concentration, and he forced his attention towards the throne.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, today has been difficult on all of us, but we must persevere! My father left behind an unshakeable legacy, proving himself to be one of the greatest rulers our great nation has ever seen! I stand before you today and swear an oath to follow his example and continue our quest for supremacy! I will do what he was unable to; I will conquer the Earth and Water Kingdoms, and I will raise Fire Nation flags across all corners of the earth!"

The outburst was met by cheers across the courtyard, nobles and soldiers alike praising their new Lord's words. Yuudai felt a small hand clasp his tightly, and he felt Azula lean into him for support. He knew what she was thinking, for he shared her thoughts. Her father's ambition was dangerous, for their entire country. They held their silence as Ozai continued for several more minutes, making all sorts of promises and declarations to appease the masses. Once he was done, he called his commanding officers and all members of the royal family into his war room to discuss strategy.

Yuudai, Zuko, and Azula marched side by side towards the war room, a deafening silence shared between the three of them. It seemed so strange that the previous night had been buoyed by such joy, only to have their entire world shattered in a matter of hours. Iroh met them just outside the doors, shaking off his somber attitude to give them some very detailed, very important instructions.

"Alright, you lot, this is your first war council. Do not speak unless spoken to. I want you to listen and begin to understand how these men think. They may be loyal to the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord, but above all else they are ambitious and will satisfy their own selfish desires above those of the people. Watch how they operate, how they plan, and above all else how they undermine each other."

The three young adults nodded in understanding and entered the throne room, finding the preparations already underway. Ozai leaned over a giant map of the Four Kingdoms, talking strategy with Commander Zhao and General Chan on which area to strike first. Chan presented his strategy first.

"Your worship, I propose we strike Gaipan to begin our campaign. It is a small town on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, but it sits in the shadow of a nearby dam that controls the water flow of the surrounding subsidiaries. If we control this area, I believe it would prove to be an important strategic victory to start our renewed push."

"Excellent, General Chan! This would be the perfect victory to start my reign! What sort of defenses do they control?"

"The Earth King also sees the strategic value of this village and has set up a squad of elite Earthbenders as a bastion of defense. Nothing some cannon fodder of new recruits couldn't thin out enough to overwhelm."

A gasp escaped Azula's lips at the General's words; knowingly sacrificing Fire Nation lives simply to thin out defenses? Surely this wouldn't be allowed!

"Their sacrifice will be remembered in the future glory of the empire," Ozai stated, bringing Zuko to his feet in disbelief.

"You can't be serious?!" the prince exclaimed before Yuudai could stop him, drawing an audible groan from Iroh and Azula both. Always the hot head it seemed. Ozai apparently shared in their displeasure, though his reaction was much worse than theirs.

"Sit down, BOY! Mind your damn place!" the Fire Lord bellowed, stopping Zuko in his tracks. Today, though, it seemed that grief had removed all rational thought from his head, as he continued his questioning.

"When have we ever sacrificed the lives of our own people simply to wear down the enemy?! This isn't the way we fight; this isn't the way grandfa-"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHIT!" Ozai roared, having enough of his son's attitude, "YOU WILL REMEMBER WHO YOU SPEAK TO!" Zuko paled visibly, wilting under his father's rage while Yuudai and Azula stood by helplessly, unable to help him at all. Everyone in the room shrank back out the Fire Lords outburst, overwhelmed by the abrupt turn of events. Ozai took advantage of their surprise and composed himself, eyeing his oldest child coldly.

"So, Zuko, you believe yourself to be more capable than the men I have advising me, do you? Well, you will be given an opportunity to prove such." Zuko stood straighter at these words, looking forward to the opportunity to redeem himself in his father's eyes.

"You, Zuko Agni, will immediately participate in an Agni Kai against the party you have openly questioned in the presence of this court. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Father!" Zuko eagerly exclaimed, shedding his shirt hastily in preparation, "If it is your will, I will face General Chan in an Agni Kai."

Ozai chuckled malevolently at Zuko's response, confusing all present, particularly his son.

"Fool boy," Ozai taunted as everyone in the room backed against the walls, giving room for the fight, "Chan is not the one you openly questioned." The Fire Lord slowly removed his crown, handing it to Chan along with his ceremonial robes. "My generals are an extension of my rule, the fingers of my closed fist. If you challenge them, you challenge me. Therefore, your Agni Kai is against me." Yuudai and Azula tried to protest, but both were silenced by a desperate Iroh. Zuko he couldn't protect now, but he would be damned before he saw his son and niece get drawn into the same mess. Zuko blanched at his father's revelation and immediately dropped to his knees in terror.

"NO! Please Father, I beg your forgiveness for my outburst! Do not make me fight you!"

"Stand up, you embarrassment! Face me like the man you so boldly claim to be!" Ozai goaded, an evil smirk played across his features. Zuko couldn't bring himself to stand, begging his father for forgiveness with tears streaming down his face. Unfortunately, this sight only further enraged the Fire Lord.

"Bah, you disappoint me Zuko. I give you the chance to redeem yourself in my eyes and you insist on showing your true colors. You disrespect me in front on my men, and then disrespect me further with your unmistakable cowardice. You disgust me. You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai suddenly reach forward and snatched his son by the ponytail, yanking his head back and forcing eye contact. Zuko struggled to get free, but a hard slap across the face left him still. Ozai called fire to his hand, drawing a scream of protest from Azula and Yuudai, who were both giving Iroh a hard time trying to get to their family member. The flame gave Zuko new life, intensifying his struggle to free himself, but it was no use.

Ozai slammed the flame against Zuko's left eye. The prince's scream of pain was one that would haunt the dreams of all those present that day, even the most seasoned of the Fire Nation's generals. Azula's struggles ceased as she collapsed into Yuudai's arms, her tears staining his shirt as she wept uncontrollably. The larger warrior simply couldn't take his eyes off the scene unfolding in front of him, his best friend's screams threatening to send him into a berserker rage. His father's steel grip on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him in place. When Ozai was done, he cast his broken son to the floor, leaving him a sobbing, shaking mess.

"Zuko, you are hereby stripped of all titles, rank, and privileges associated with this family. I declare you exile, banished from this nation until you have proven your worth to this nation once more. For openly challenging me in public, there is only one thing that could regain my favor: You are condemned to your fate until the day you find and capture the Avatar," the triumphant ruler gloated before reclaiming his garb and sitting upon his throne. The Avatar hadn't been seen for a century, despite the tireless searching of generations. It was, effectively, a lifetime exile.

"Now…get this pathetic sack of flesh out of my sight." Yuudai finally broke free of his father's grasp and ran to his friend, scooping his shaking body up in his strong arms. Azula was instantly at his side, soothing her brother as best she could. As they began to make their exit, Ozai's voice rang loud once more.

"Azula, you shall stay. I am not finished with you yet." Yuudai stopped along with her, turning to face the Fire Lord. Iroh was suddenly in front of him, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Yuudai, you need to stay here. If he is doing what I think he is, only you can stop him. I will take care of Zuko; you protect what is finally yours!" His father's words confused him, but there was no denying the urgency in Iroh's tone. Yuudai obediently handed Zuko's fragile body to his father and reclaimed his place at Azula's side, his hand silently taking hers.

Ozai's face split into a smile as he beckoned his daughter forward. Azula reluctantly made her way to the throne and knelt before her father.

"My daughter, you have always been my favorite child. With this recent development showing your brother's unworthiness, our family line requires strength more than ever. Therefore, my beautiful child, you will be married!" Azula's head snapped up at this declaration, shock and anger written across her face. Yuudai suddenly felt his own need to object, yet held his piece for now. This was no different than the situation with Chan; he just had to wait for his moment once more.

"Admiral Zhao, step forward please." The arrogant naval commander took his side at a now standing Azula, a smug smile on his face. Azula looked at the man with disgust and rage while her father continued this madness.

"Azula, Admiral Zhao has proven himself to be a worthy match for the daughter of the Fire Lord. He is ruthless in battle, intelligent, and seasoned. What do you say to this match?"

"Absolutely not! I will not marry this pig!" Azula screamed. She would not accept this fate without a fight. Where was her warrior? Why hadn't he stepped in? Ozai laughed at his daughter's rage, seeing the strength and fire he admired in her.

"Very well, Azula, I will give you one chance. If you can come up with _one_ single member of this present court you believe to be worthy of your hand, may he step forward now and prove himself against my choice." NOW.

"She requires no chance, your majesty!" Yuudai's deep, rumbling voice roared across the room, drawing every eye to him, including Zhao's.

"If Azula will have me, I present myself to this court as a worthy match!" Murmurs ran through the present crowd and a scowl came across Zhao's visage, but Yuudai never took his eyes off Azula, who seemed to swell with pride and relief. Ozai broke the moment between the two lovers, laughing mockingly at the boy's outburst.

"YOU?! Who are you to say you are worthy of MY daughter, boy?! You are nothing here!"

"THAT IS WHERE YOUR ARE WRONG OZAI!" a fresh voice bellowed from the doors. Yuudai turned and saw his **irate** father storming towards the throne, apparently having enough of his brother for one day.

"YOU MAY NOT SEE WHAT MY ADOPTED SON HAS TO OFFER, BUT I REFUSE TO LET CONTINUE TO INSULT MY NAME THROUGH HIM!" Iroh roared, silencing Ozai. The Fire Lord leaned back in his chair, folding his hands with a smirk on his face. Perhaps he could turn this change into an advantage, embarrassing two people he hated in the process.

"Very well, brother. Present his case to the court."

"Yuudai may not be my blood, but he is my heir and my son. He has recently attained the rank of Master Firebender, surpassing all others before him, including you and me, in his trial by combat. He has more claim than this arrogant upstart of a commander, no matter what his rank says." Ozai chuckled at his brother's fiery outburst and gave him a slow, mocking round of applause.

"Well said, Iroh. I see now that no one can refute your son's claim. This is what I propose: you boast about his prowess in combat, well then let him demonstrate against Admiral Zhao." The whispers that ran through the court earlier came back like wildfire. Zhao was renowned as the greatest fighter in the army; the man had literally beaten his way to the top. Ozai had played this card, convinced it would cause his brother and the peasant playing at royalty to submit. Yuudai simply smirked and met his so-called uncle eye to eye.

"I accept," he simply stated, sending the room into frenzy. Ozai's arrogant smile disappeared in an instant, and Zhao seemed to shrink before the mightier young man. He hadn't fought a duel in years, and never against a warrior of this quality.

"Very well!" Ozai boomed, regaining composure in the face of embarrassment, "the contest will happen in one hour in the courtyard. Whomever wins will claim the right to marry my daughter."


	7. Chapter 6

Azula sprinted to her Uncle's chambers, where she found a shirtless Yuudai seated next to her unconscious brother. She covered the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace, craving comfort only he could provide.

"You fool!" she cried against his chest, "you don't know what you have done."

"Must you have so little faith in me, my love?" Yuudai jokingly questioned, "Do you really think I have no chance against this man?"

"I don't think you understand the ramifications of your actions," Azula snapped, "This is no duel of honor or love. This is a duel of superiority in the eyes of the entire Fire Nation! There are only two ways these fights end: Death or submission!" Yuudai smiled as she vented to him, exasperating her even more.

"What are you smiling for?! Do you think this is some sort of game?!"

"Of course not," her warrior replied coolly, "you're just beautiful when you're angry." Azula blushed, trying to remain upset with him. He made it so difficult for her when he was his normal, joking self.

"I ask only one thing of you Azula," Yuudai said, his carefree attitude dropping, "I ask you to trust me. I have never failed you or your brother in my life, and I certainly won't now." Azula wilted noticeably and looked down at her feet, guilt replacing her fear. Now was not the time to question her love, not when he needed her support above all others. She felt his strong, rough hand under her chin, bringing her eyes back to meet his. She hated herself for the tears that involuntarily welled up, but Yuudai gently brushed them away and cupped her face, putting her mind at ease. Azula instinctually felt herself lean into his touch, almost nuzzling his palm affectionately. Her massive lover brought his face down to her level, kissing her lovingly to erase her final doubts.

"You must remember your biggest advantage over the Admiral, Yuudai," Iroh calmly stated from behind the young couple, snapping them out of their trance, "Zhao is fighting for station and advancement. He doesn't love Azula as you do. Remember that, and you will be victorious."

"I will remember that Father, thank you. However, that is not the only advantage I hold this day," Yuudai responded, squaring his shoulders and steeling his gaze, "I simply have to make Zhao quit, whereas he will have to drop me dead before I stop fighting. I have worked too hard to let the will of a madman tear me from Azula's side."

By the time the commanded hour was up, every inch of the arena was full of fire nation citizens. The news of the duel for the hand of the princess had spread through the capitol like a raging flood, seemingly making its way to the ears of every citizen. Azula begrudgingly took her place at her father's side, his look of smug triumph nearly forcing her subdued rage to the surface. She put on a look of regality though, refusing to show her emotion to the man who had changed so much in her eyes. Ozai seemed oblivious to her anger, addressing her with a tone of victory.

"Today is a glorious day, my young princess. Today, our family legacy will be truly solidified. Zhao will crush this arrogant fool, and you will have a man truly worthy to sit at your side when you rule."

"We shall see, father," Azula replied through gritted teeth, "perhaps Yuudai will surprise all those present and emerge victorious this day."

"I think not," Ozai answered cryptically with a malevolent chuckle, unsettling Azula even further, "measures have been taken. Today, my brother's fool of a whelp will meet his end."

Yuudai embraced his father one final time, silently reassuring the retired general before presenting himself to the Fire Lord. Zhao stood a couple meters away, a cocky smile on his face. Strangely, he still stood in full dress uniform, seemingly unprepared for the fight about to take place. This didn't go unnoticed by Yuudai, but he forced himself to remain focused on the task at hand. He believed the wily commander to have something up his sleeve, and readied himself for any situation that presented itself. Ozai stood and addressed the crowd in a booming voice, calling all attention to the ring.

"Yuudai Agni, you have presented yourself as a potential suitor for the hand of my daughter. Do you have anything to say before we begin the duel?" Yuudai stiffly shook his head, flexing his hands and centering his focus. Ozai nodded and turned his attention to Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao, you have presented yourself as a potential suitor for the hand of my daughter. Do you have anything to say before we begin?"

"I invoke the ancient rights of combat, calling for a champion to represent my name in this contest." Yuudai snapped his attention towards the Admiral, not expecting this development. Zhao's arrogant sneer deepened, his confidence once again unshaken. Ozai smiled victoriously, ignoring his daughter's obvious displeasure, and addressed Zhao once more.

"Who is the champion you have called to represent you?"

"My champion goes by no name, but I believe his unique abilities will speak volumes for him," Zhao declared, before motioning for his champion to appear. Yuudai looked around the arena, trying to locate his new opponent, before an explosion rocked the arena floor behind him. Whirling around and adopting a fighting stance, what stood before him threatened to freeze the young man's blood cold.

Standing in a small crater, surrounded by a billowing column of smoke, stood a mountain of a man with metal limbs and a third eye tattooed in the center of his forehead. Yuudai stood in disbelief at the sight, almost hoping his eyes deceived him. He had heard of this man, though only from whispers and stories. This was the greatest assassin the Fire Nation had produced, the only known combustion-bender in recorded history. He was, unquestionably, the deadliest fighter in the world, utterly ruthless and unflinching against any opponent. Yuudai felt a very unfamiliar tremor of fear crawl up his spine. So, this was the plan of the Fire Lord: Yuudai was to face a man they believed he had no chance of defeating; Yuudai was to die this day, or submit in front of all those present and prove himself a failure.

"I find your champion a worthy competitor in this duel. Yuudai Agni, do you still wish to proceed?" Ozai mockingly questioned. In his mind, this battle was already over. No matter what the boy chose, he would lose. Yuudai, unwavering in his resolve, squashed the fear within himself, replacing it with rage. He channeled every ounce of anger he had repressed for eighteen years towards the forefront of his mind: the constant mistreatment at the hands of his adopted uncle, his own doubts in pursuing Azula, the circumstance leading to his adoption, Zuko's branding, and now the plotting of a coward to ensure his defeat. With every fresh thought, his rage rose, blinding him to everything else. He didn't think of Azula, he didn't think of his father; his only thought was putting this monster in the ground.

"I GLADLY ACCEPT!" he bellowed, his defiance ringing through every word. He would not die this day. He would be victorious. He faintly heard Azula cry out, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Ozai smirked, amused by the fool's bravado.

"Very well, BEGIN!"

Yuudai slowly advanced on the assassin, refusing to let his rage make him reckless. As they drew nearer, the fighters circled one another, like two lions fighting for dominance. The assassin struck first, combustionbending at the ground Yuudai stood on, trying to shake his footing. Yuudai leapt over the explosion and attempted to firebend a series of fire balls at the assassin's face, attempting to distract him long enough to engage in hand to hand combat. The only problem was the assassin was no longer there. Before Yuudai could stop himself, he felt a something hard and strong make contact with his ribs, fracturing at least two. The blow sent him sprawling, gasping for air. Before he could gather himself, a metal fist made contact with his face, splitting the skin above his right eye. Desperate to regain his footing, the teenager sent a barrage of fire in random directions, hoping to at least force the assassin back. Rolling to his feet, he was grateful to see his ploy had worked, singing the clothes of the assassin and forcing him into a brief retreat. Switching to a defensive stance, Yuudai waited for the next move.

The assassin didn't give him much room to breathe, pouncing like a wolf on a jackalope. The two brawlers fought hand-to-hand for what seemed like an eternity, landing haymaker after haymaker on each other. The cut above Yuudai's eye had leaked blood into his vision, blurring his sight slightly, but Yuudai had managed to land a solid kick to the assassin's left knee, slowing him down significantly. After an hour of this trade-off, the assassin finally managed to bring Yuudai to his knees with a hard kick to the stomach, knocking all the air from his body. Azula screamed as he collapsed struggling to breathe. The assassin grabbed Yuudai by his shoulders, forcing him into eye contact, and charged a final, fatal combustion attack. Reacting out of instinct, Yuudai headbutted him as hard as his massive body could muster, striking him directly in his third eye. The assassin released him, clutching his head and screaming in pain. Yuudai collapsed again, struggling to move and get back to his feet. He looked over to his father, who was desperately screaming for him to get up. It was in that moment he heard it: the screaming of the woman he loved.

"GET UP YUUDAI! Please just get up!"

Fresh energy surged through his veins, his resolve pushing past his pain. He had been so focused on the fight that he'd forgotten what he was fighting for, _who he was fighting for_. He had to win, he had to win for Azula. His massive body seemed to move on its own, as if a grand puppet master suddenly controlled his strings. Power he'd never felt before coursed through his veins. His blood felt white-hot, as if it would boil out of his skin. Energy crackled around his hands, and he made eye contact with the assassin. His silent attacker fumed with rage and sprang at Yuudai. Instinctively, Yuudai brought up his hands and unleashed the energy he felt, directing it at his foe. Lightning screamed from his hands and struck the assassin dead in the chest, sending him flying into the arena wall with a sickening crunch.

The screams of the crowd died instantly, shock replacing bloodlust. Lightning benders were extremely rare in the fire nation; only those who had truly mastered bending were able to control the volatile force of nature. Zhao roared his protest, demanding the assassin get to his feet. Unfortunately for the Admiral, the assassin's heart had burst upon impact, killing him before he hit the ground. Azula cried out with joy, tears running down her face as she left her father's side to join Yuudai in the ring. Ozai simply sat on his throne, fuming at his plans being foiled by this whelp. Yuudai smiled when Azula came within reach before he almost collapsed into her loving embrace. He'd done the impossible; he'd bested the Fire Lord at his own game.


End file.
